


Birthing Alone

by hyejinpark



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Birthing, GS, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejinpark/pseuds/hyejinpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Xiumin gadis asli korea dengan kecantikan wajah pesona China, puteri dari seorang pengusaha terkenal sekelas Kim Junmyeon, harus terpaksa melahirkan bayinya, SENDIRIAN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthing Alone

**Author's Note:**

> cerita ini hanya fiktf belka tanpa bermaksud lain, saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh bagi yang kurang berkenan saya mohon maaf dan bagiyang berkenan silahkan happy reading.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Birthing Alone

Written by hyejinpark ©2014

Plagiat not allowed

O0o0o0o0o0o

 

Kim Xiumin gadis asli korea dengan kecantikan wajah pesona China, puteri dari seorang pengusaha terkenal sekelas Kim Junmyeon.  
Dilahirkan dari keluarga asli Korea membuat dirinya selalu dibesarkan dengan prinsip-prinsip budaya Eropa, “oke abaikan saja”.

Diusianya yang menginjak Sembilan belas tahun Xiumin telah menikah dengan pria asli China Xi Luhan.

Alasannya apa lagi kalau bukan karena perjodohan keluarga .

Xiumin wanita itu kini tengah duduk santai bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya kini tengah mengelus sayang perut super besarnya yang menginjak usia Sembilan bulan.

Tiba-tiba saja Xiumin merasakan rasa tidak nyaman pada perutnya, seperti mulas dan melilit dan rasanya sangat sakit, ia melenguh pelan, saat melihat cairan yang keluar dari selangkangannya sampai merembes ke spreinya.

Tangannya berusaha menggapai ponselnya yang taruh di nakas ranjang. Mau berteriak memanggil maid? Tidak bisa dikarenakan kamar mereka didesain kedap suara jadi percuma saja ia berteriak.

Xiumin hanya dapat meringis Menahan sakit sesekali juga terisak dan teriakan-teriakan kecil menggema di kamar itu.

Cairan putih keruh itu mengalir deras membuat kakinya lengket, keringat juga sudah membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.  
Xiumin mencengkram perutnya, saat rasa mulas itu kembali datang, jedanya lima menit sekali ia mengatur nafasnya, ia bahkan sampau terengah-engah…

“Luhan”

rintihnya menggapai ponsel yang masih tergelatak dinakas,

”uh,uhuhuhhhh Luhaaanhhhhh…”  
dan trak! Terjatuh..

Xiumin tidak tahu lagi harus apa harapan satunya-satunya sudah jatuh terbelah dilantai.

Tubuhnya seraya remuk pinggangnya serasa mau patah… ngilu,kebas dan mulas semakin menjadi-jadi. Oh God bukan hanya ketuban sekarang tapi juga darah, tidak ada pilihan lain Ia harus melahirkan sekarang juga ,

SENDIRIAN.

Dengan nekat, tangan bergetar itu menyingkap gaunnya hingga sebatas dada, melepaskan perlahan celana dalamnya dengan posisi berbaring. Mengatur nafas sesuai dengan latihan yang pernah ia jalani bersama Luhan tapi suaminya tidak ada,

Xiumin melenguh saat kontarksi datang lagi, hanya mengatur nafas panjang dan pendek setiap lima hitungan ia mulai mengedan dan mengedan.

Dilebarkan kaik jenjangnya itu demi akses jalan lahir anaknya. Xiumin berteriak keras saat merasakan Sesuatu mengganjal di bawah sana, kepala bayinya hampir keluar, dan

“eughnnnnnnhhh,uh,uh,uh,,, haaaa Xi LUHAAAAANN!” ,  
Xiumin mencengkram kuat bantal dan sprai berteriak sekuat tenaga dan

“PLOP’ puteri pertamanya lahir.  
Bayi rapuh dengan kulit mengkerut yang masih merah lender-lendirpun masih menghiasi wajah dan sekujur tubuh mungilnya.

Masih ada kontraksi lagi, kembali Xiumin mengejan kali ini tidak sesulit bayi yang pertama mungkin karena jalan lahirnya baru terbuka penuh.

Puteri keduanya lahir selamat, Xiumin sedikit mendongak memperbaiki posisinya guna melihat kedua puteri kecilnya yang masih rapuh, dapat ia dengar tangisan yang saling bersahut.

Sungguh ia bahagia sekali melihat pemandangan itu, ingin rasanya memeluk keduanya mendekapnya ke dalam pelukannya,  
namun… tugasnya belum selesai, bayinya yang terakhir.

Kali ini kontraksinya datang lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa, Xiumin sesungguhnya telah lelah ,ia sudah pasrah jika saja kedua puterinya itu tidak menangis kejar,

Xiumin hampir saja hilang kesadaran namun jiwa ibunya mengalahkan segalanya, ia kembali mengedan mengatur nafas, dan mengelus sayang dengan gerakan berputar di perutnya,,,

ia dapat merasakn tubuh bagian selatannya terbelah lagi, panas,kebas,nyeri dan ngilu, sungguh ia pikir akan mati sekarang, bayinya keluar bersama tali pusar yang masih menyambung diantara ketiganya, dengan satu plasenta yang belum keluar,

Xiumin tidak peduli lagi, ia sudah sangat lemas matanya hampir saja terpejam jika saja pintu kamarnya terbuka paksa.

Xi Luhan pria China itu berdiri di daun pintu niatnya tadi ingin memberi kejutan, memberinya bunga namun, pemandangan yang lihat saat ini adalah, Kondisi Xiumin yang tergolek lemas dengan kaki yang mengangkang, gaun yang tersingkap sebatas dada, serta noda darah bercampur ketuban merembes di ranjang mereka, dan tiga bayi kecilmya tampak menggeliat rapuh menangis terisak tidak jauh dari posisi kaki Xiumin.

Luhan membeo ia menganga berlari kearah mereka, sesaat ia edarkan pandangannya kedua puterinya menggeliat tidak nyaman, dan puteranya dengan suara tangis yang lantang.  
Mereka tampak rapuh masih dengan kulit yang mengkerut dipenuhi lender dan darah,

“Oh God!” Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya samar ia melihat Luhan,

”Luhannie, uri aegiya..”  
ucapnya lemas menggapai tangan Luhan yang gemetar.

“JESUS!”

pekik Luhan tersadar akan kondisinya saat ini. Langsung saja ia mendial nomor diponselnya menghubungi paramedis.

Mengusap surai Xiumin yang basah, mengecup kening istrinya itu berulang kali mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu ia beralir pada ketiga anaknya, memanggil para maid yang dangan ceroboh tidak mengecek keadaan Xiumin dikamar,

“nanti saja marahnya,aku sudah tidak tahan.”

Ucap Xiumin saat Luhan berniat ‘menyemprot’ maid mereka. Saat ini Xiumin tampak tertidur pulas setelah tiga jam yang melelahkannya.

Bayi-bayinya sengaja ditaruh satu ranjang dengannya, dokter juga sudah mengecek kondisinya yang stabil.

Luhan masih terjaga ia juga belum mandi dan berganti baju. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan istrinya sendirian lagi.

Dan ditambah kini keluarga telah lengkap Xiumin memberinya tiga bayi sekaligus, ia mengecupi bayi-bayi mungil itu dengan sayang.

Memegang tangan kecil mereka dengan wajah yang selalu berhiaskan senyum.  
Tidak lupa mengecup sayang xiumin mengucapkan banyak kata cinta dan terimakasih…

 

O0o0o0o0o0

 

FIN

 

O0o0o0o0o0


End file.
